


It's Up To Us Now

by Fanfiction_Fan_Girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Gen, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), no one is dying thank you very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Fan_Girl/pseuds/Fanfiction_Fan_Girl
Summary: After an accident during a quidditch practice and watching what Harry actually does the team realize what is coming. So what do they do? They decide to help Harry. Because after all their parents tried to stop this war once so the only thing they could think was "It's Up To Us".
Kudos: 5





	It's Up To Us Now

It has been a long year so far Harry so far. After the events of the tournament last year most of the school has turned on him not believing that Voldemort is back. Plus that toad Umbridge has been trying to make to make his life a living hell and he is trying to run a secret club trying to teach everyone. All he wanted to do was go and be back with Sirius. And on top of that Professor Dumbledore hasn't talked to him since his trial before school started.

"Hey Harry!" Harry looked down from where he was flying at his new quidditch captain. "try and find the snitch will you? We want to finish practice soon" Angelina called up from where she was passing the quaffle with Alicia and Katie.

And that's when it happened. One moment he was looking for the snitch and the next a flash of red light goes past him. Harry was looking around trying to find where that came from when he saw it. Coming towards the pitch was a group of ten death eaters. 

"Everyone get to the ground!" Harry screamed as he started lowering his broom to try and get there first to hold them off.

"Harry mate what are you talking about?!" one of the twins called looking at Harry not seeing the group heading towards them but listening to Harry anyway.

"Death Eaters" Ron called as he saw what Harry was looking at following to help him.

Everyone else saw the group and started heading towards the ground. Harry was already there blocking the spells coming towards them and was trying to fight back waiting for Ron or the twins to help to him. 

"Guys a little help here?!" Harry called towards the twins after he sent another Reducto towards them while Ron sent a Stupefy. They had already managed to take out a few so there were only seven left . So now it was four against seven since the girls were still coming down since they were the closer to the death eaters but the finally landed behind Harry, Ron, and the twins so he yelled to them. " I need two of you to help put up shields while the other runs in and grabs a teacher" he yelled over his shoulder while they were able to take out a couple more. Unfortunately they were able to take out the twins and Ron while they dropped the shields so it was now four against one. "ok I need you guys to drop the shields and I will get closer and try and take a couple down. You guys keep your shields up so you don't get hit. The twins and Ron are already hurt I don't need you guys hurt to" Harry yelled as he sent an Expelliarmus.

"Are you crazy Harry?!" Alicia called out "It's four against one"

"I know" Harry called back with a smile "that's pretty good odds"

They both just looked him like he was crazy.

"Look just drop the shields until I cross on three" He said getting ready to move. Angelina and Alicia looked at each for a second somehow having a conversation with their eyes before nodding back towards him. Then on Harrys countdown they dropped the shields and put them back up to protect themselves, the twins and Ron. They watched as Harry started dueling with them jumping and moving out of the way while also sending curses back. Sure they've seen how good he is and moving at quidditch and heard rumors on the adventures him, Ron and Hermione have gone on but seeing for themselves was a totally different thing. Plus it did not help that he was practically their little brother so seeing him do this terrified them.

"Everyone get back" They turned around to see the professors, Hermione, and Katie running towards them. But when they looked back they saw Harry using the "Incarcarous" spell and tying them all up. Afterwards he walked back towards them looking worse then when he ran over to fight.

Everyone just stared him when he got closer. He had some blood on him and what looked to be like a broken arm and was limping a bit. "Well it took you guys long enough" he said with a smile. Which really didn't help with the situation. Professor Flitwick and McGonagall went over to collect the fallen death eaters and send a message to some Aurors. 

"Harry James Potter how can you be so stupid as to go fight by yourself!" Hermione said as she went to hug him. Harry hugging her back with his one good arm. 

"Sorry 'Mione Ron and the twins were taken down so I had Ang and Alicia stay back to protect them from any stray spell fire just incase" he responded while letting her go. "I promise I'll be more careful next time"

McGonagall and Flitwick came back as the Aurors came to take the death eater away. "They said they will send a couple Aurors later to take a statement Albus" Professor McGonagall said as she came back "Until then lets get these boys to madam Pomfrey to fix them up." 

"Indeed Minerva" Dumbledore responded as he and the two other professors levitated the boys to the castle while Hermione and Katie helped Harry with the two other girls were following behind them with their brooms. 

They all finally got the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey came running in from her office. "Oh Merlin what happened" she called as she started checking up on the twins and Ron first while Hermione and Katie helped Harry to a bed and the other girls took a seat around it. 

"I am afraid that some death eaters got into the pitch and the boys fought them off" Professor Dumbledore said standing in between their beds.

"Well surprisingly they were not hit with anything to bad and they should wake up sometime tomorrow" Promfrey said as she gave them some potions. "Now onto Mr. Potter . Care to tell me what happened here?" she question as she walked over starting her diagnostic check.

"I'm fine Pomfrey really-" Harry stopped midsentence looking at the girls who were all glaring at him.

"I'll tell you what happened! He decided to go at fight four death eaters by himself" Angelina yelled.

"He seems to have a broken his arm and hurt his leg but I'm not sure what else." Hermione added while sitting on Harry's bed with him.

"well then Mr. Potter it seems that the worse damage is to your arm. You also have hurt your knee which should heal itself and gotten a concussion you are very lucky" Pomfrey said while handing him the skele-gro potion.

"Oh well you know me Pomfrey I just seem to have to have the luck when it comes to these things." Harry said smiling before drinking the potion and looking like he wanted to puke making all the girls laugh. "Seriously with all this magic why can't we make these potions taste better?" he said handing the bottle back.

Just then McGonagall came in with a couple Aurors. "Wotchers!"

Harry laughed from where he was laying "Hey Nymphadora" he said with a smile on his face. She walked over and smacked him on the back of his head. "Ouch Tonks your job is to protect not hurt me" he said while rubbing his head.

"Ya well that's for calling me Nymphadora and for being stupid and taking on four Death Eaters by yourself" she said taking a seat at the end of his bed while Kinsley was talking to Dumbledore about what happened. "Alright kid so tell me what happened, the quicker we finish this the faster you can go leave this place" she said while taking out a note pad.

"Well we were having quidditch practice and I was looking for the snitch, when all of a sudden a flash of red goes past me. So I tell everyone to get down. Ron came to help me and then the twins did. We managed to take out six of them before the twins and Ron were knocked out. So I told Angelina and Alicia to put up shields and Katie to go get help. But no one was coming so I had Ang and Alicia drop the shields so I can through and hold them off while they protect themselves and the other. Next thing I know I'm taking on four Death Eaters and then help comes but I already dropped all of them." He finished his story with everyone agreeing and filling in details in here and there. 

Tonks just nodded along and put her note pad away when he finished. "Alright kid that's all I needed, why don't you get some rest and I'll see you soon yeah?" she got up and ruffled his hair and gave him the sleeping potion that Pomfrey wanted to take.

Harry just nodded and took the potion from her and drinking it. He soon started to fall asleep even with everyone there.

"Alright everyone out they all need rest if they want to leave tomorrow" Pomfrey said coming out from her office.

Everyone nodded and started to stand up. Tonks took off Harry's glasses and moved his hair out of his face giving him a kiss on his head. "Goodnight kiddo sweet dreams" she said before saying goodbye to everyone and heading out with Shack.

"what was that?" Katie asked Hermione looking between where Tonks left and Harry when they were walking out towards their common room.

"What? You mean Tonks? We met her this past summer and her and Harry just got along really well and formed this type of older sister younger brother bond." She explained to the three chasers as they reached their common room.

It was the next morning and the girls were heading down to check on all the boys before breakfast. When they got there they saw Harry getting out of bed and the Weasley brothers also awake.

Harry was the first to see them enter. "Why good morning ladies" he said with a smile.

"Hey Harry" Hermione responded as they walked up to him. 

"How's our favorite seeker doing" Angelina asked as Alicia and Katie went to go check on the brothers who were also getting up and ready.

"I'm feeling all better, my arm is healed and my concussion is gone" Harry responde while walking with them towards the others. "you guys all ready to go?" he asked 

"Ya im all ready" Ron responded.

"Yes harrikins-"

"-we are-"

"also ready" Fred and George responded. Everyone just looked at them when they finished.

"All rights lets go im hungry"Ron interrupted heading for the door already.

After breakfast they headed back to their common room since it was a Saturday so they didn't have any classes. They all somehow ended back up in Harry and Ron's room.

"So is this what it's like for you guys every year" Katie asked the trio. They all looked at each other trying to find a way to respond. In the end of their silent conversation it was somehow agreed that Harry would do the talking.

"Well I mean we aren't fighting Death Eaters. It was usually someone trying to take over the school, Dementors, and last year was the tournament. And after that things just kind of turned into this" he answered not sure where they were going with this.

"well when we got back from the hospital wing last night we started talking. And after seeing what you guys were able to do it hit us what is going to happen soon so we all came to an agreement." Alicia started. All three chasers then looked at eachother.

"We want to learn how to fight" Angelina finished. The trio and twins looked at each other. "now just hear us out alright, with everything going on we all know a war is coming and we want to help you. Our parents fought the last war and look how that turned out. It's our turn now to do something about it. " 

Harry was the first one to respond "Alright" with a final look at his friends they all seems to come to the same conclusion and agreement. The Order. "we might know some people but we're gonna have to ask first and get them to agree, but if they do you can probably stay for the summer and help out." 

Who knew that by doing that they changed a lot of outcomes for the future. But it was all because they had the same thought. "It's up to us now"


End file.
